Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid jet head and a liquid jet apparatus.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been used an ink jet printer (liquid jet apparatus) provided with an ink jet head (liquid jet head) as an apparatus that ejects ink in the form of liquid droplets onto a recording medium such as a recording paper to record images or characters on the recording medium. The ink jet head is provided with an actuator plate on which ejection channels and dummy channels are alternately arranged side by side and a nozzle plate which includes nozzle holes communicating with the respective ejection channels.
In this configuration, drive walls each of which partitions between the ejection channel and the dummy channel are deformed to deform the ejection channels in an expand and contract manner in the actuator plate. As a result, ink inside the ejection channels is ejected through the nozzle holes.
For example, JP 2014-65150 A discloses a side shoot type ink jet head in which an ejection channel and a nozzle hole communicate with each other at a central part in the channel extending direction.
Further, JP 2014-65150 A discloses a configuration that includes two channel rows each of which includes ejection channels and dummy channels and which are spaced apart from each other in the channel extending direction to enable high resolution and high speed printing. In this case, the actuator plate includes a partition wall which is formed between the channel rows in the channel extending direction and partitions between the channel rows.
The behavior of the deformation of the ejection channel during the ejection of ink varies depending on the shape of drive wall (the inner face shape of the dummy channel).
However, in the configuration of JP 2014-65150 A, since the partition wall is formed on the actuator plate, the shape of the drive wall (the inner face shape of the dummy channel) differs between one end side and the other end side in the channel extending direction. Thus, during the ejection of ink, the balance of the deformation may be lost between one end side and the other end side in the channel extending direction when the ejection channel is deformed in an expand and contract manner. As a result, an ejection failure such as deflection of the ink ejection direction may occur.